


It was like this

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [46]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Comparing bar fights waiting in the E.R. What a way to spend your injured time.





	It was like this

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #61 (Scenario) - We both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we're waiting in the ER comparing stories.

“I kid you not it was like this.” Reggie grinned as he folded his arms across his chest. “My friend and I were sitting at the bar drinking a round. Talking about old times and catching up on the latest. Minding our own business.”

 

Chic nodded his head.

 

“Then all a sudden out of no where a fist comes crashing into my face.” Reggie shook his head. “I'm telling you man it's not safe to sit in a biker bar.”

 

“So what did you do?” Chic sighed.

 

“I calmly turned around and faced the dude. I threw my own punch into his face. After all fair is fair right?” Reggie sighed. “Now try telling that to that biker. He managed to take another swing at me; but I was ready this time. I just moved to the side and his hand went through the mirror.” He nodded towards the hallway. “He was hurt way more than me so he's in there being taking care off.” He lifted up his bruised hand. “I just want to make sure I didn't break any of my bones.”

 

Chic silently nodded.

 

“So what's your story Chic ol' friend?” Reggie looked at the slightly older man beside him.

 

“I started mine.” Chic simply said.

 

Reggie waited for more. But Chic just remained silent as he stared moodily across the ER.

 

“You look like shit Cooper. I hope the other guy is worse then you.” Reggie sighed deeply. “I hope you defended Betty well.” He fully knew that the only reason why Chic Cooper would ever start a fight was in order to protect his sisters. He had a feeling with the way Chic was behaving that someone said something truly horrible against Betty.

 

“Chic Cooper.” The nurse called out.

 

Chic stood up, and nodded to Reggie before walking away.

 

“Yep I sure hope the other guy looks worse than you Chic ol' boy.” Reggie sighed as his thoughts turned serious.

 


End file.
